


Lights Down Low

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Established Tony/Peter, Gangbang, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter is a little fucktoy for all of the Avengers, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Sort of some Tony/Bucky undertones I suppose, Voyeurism, at first, on Tony's orders, unapologetic group sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony's got to punish Peter for breaking their bedroom rules, and he's got something special in mind....As long as he can get the rest of the team on board with it.





	Lights Down Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garbagesinboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagesinboy/gifts).



> RD pointed out on Tumblr the distinct lack of fics where Peter gets gangbanged by the whole Avengers team, so obviously I had to write one.
> 
> I've got to be honest, I've not even read this back to myself. Not a single word of this was planned or checked, so please excuse any mistakes in my writing.

The lights are low when Tony enters the bedroom. He’s not really sure how he’s managed to pull this one, but it’s late and most of his teammates have been drinking, which made convincing them a little easier. He’s got everything ready, tucked under the bedcovers for easy access – hidden, just in case things didn’t go to plan, but of course they did, because he’s the one who planned them – and it’s easy to set the room up. Two silk ties around the bed posts for Peter’s wrists. They won’t hold him for shit if he really struggles, but if he hates this, if he wants out of them, Tony’s not going to stop him. A blindfold, left waiting on the pillow. Lube. Enough to make it easy for Peter to take what’s coming for him. He knows he’s walking a thin line but frankly, the fragility of the whole thing is half the appeal.

The thing is, they’ve talked about this. Tony’s got a penchant for talking dirty in the act and it all came out long before he meant it to. He’d only mean to test the waters, see how Peter felt about bringing another person into the bedroom with him; when he’d let slip he was thinking about which of his teammates he’d want to watch fuck Peter and the kid had come undone right then and there, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to think about anything else until he’d fulfilled his fantasy.

Not to mention they had a bedroom rule – he wasn’t allowed to come until Tony gave permission, no exceptions - and Peter had broken it.

So this, Tony figured, was a suitable punishment.

The door opens again, quietly, and Tony watches Peter enter as inconspicuously as he can, trying desperately not to alert anyone else in the house that he’s sneaking off to Tony’s bedroom. His naivety is endearing. Tony’s sat on the bed, tie loose and the top buttons of his shirt undone already. He knows Peter loves to see him eager, so he’s already palming at the bulge in his suit pants, half hard just from the thought of what he’s about to do.

“Hi, kid.” Tony beckons him over, patting the bed beside him.

The coy smile on Peter’s face is almost as adorable as it is sexy. He bites his lips as he approaches, forgoing the bed to stand between Tony’s spread legs, fisting the open collar of Tony’s shirt as he leans in close enough to kiss him, just falling short of the mark. “Mr. Stark.”

Tony hums his appreciation of the formality as he takes Peter by the hips, dragging him forward to close the gap between them. He kisses him slow and dirty, tasting his mouth hungrily. Peter’s hands slide up and into his hair, tugging at it as he feels Tony squeezing his ass possessively. When they break apart, it draws a quiet whine from Peter’s lips.

“I had something special in mind tonight,” Tony says, waits for Peter’s reaction. As he expects, the kid looks nervous.

“Really? The others- they’re right outside.” Peter flusters, glances towards the door. They usually save anything more than a quick fuck for nights where they have more privacy in the compound because Peter can’t help being noisy. He’s yet to clock that’s the point tonight.

“Mmm. They are. So you’re going to have to be very well behaved,” Tony teases, enjoying the way the pink spreads from Peter’s cheeks right up to the tips of his ears. “You think you can do that for me, baby boy? You’re at my mercy tonight.”

Peter’s more than eager, so Tony takes his time stripping the boy out of his clothes, making him stand perfectly still for it. He can already see him getting hard but he orders Peter not to touch himself under any circumstance. He knows his boy will be obedient, at least for the time being.

Sitting Peter on the bed, Tony slips to his knees to take his jeans down. He’s disgustingly turned on to discover Peter’s chosen his pair of tiny boyshorts for tonight, red and white with ‘Sassy’ plastered across the ass in glittery gold – he’s tempted almost to blow the whole thing off, to just make the most of the situation and let the others hear, but when he thinks about it he realizes it’s perfect. There’s so much more to Peter than any of the others see and tonight he’s going to put him on display. Show them all how lucky he is.

“Planning on getting fucked tonight, were we?” Tony teases, leaning down to mouth at Peter’s cock through the cotton. Peter trembles, has to grab at the bedsheets to keep himself still. “You know, I shouldn’t be spoiling you like this. I ought to punish you.”

“For what?” Peter gasps, the words become strangled as Tony continues his ministrations on his underwear. “What did I-?”

Tony doesn’t answer, simply pulling away and rounding the bed to grab one of the silk ties. Peter watches him and he can see his mind ticking, trying to figure out what he’d done wrong. He shifts back on the bed, offering his wrists out to Tony keenly, and Tony can pinpoint the exact moment he remembers what had happened over a week before. He ducks his head, tongue swiping over his lips, a small groan spilling out of them at the memory.

“Exactly,” Tony says. He loops the silk around Peter’s wrist, tying it so tight he can’t drop his arm at all, moving around the bed again to do the same on the other side. “You know I’m lenient, but I can’t let you get away with that.”

Peter grumbles, settling back into the pillows comfortably. He tugs lightly against the ties, testing them, and he’s satisfied. “You were the one talking dirty saying all those things about letting other people fuck me so it’s your fault, really.”

He shies away from the look Tony gives him, misses the smugness that washes over his face afterwards.

“Perhaps.”

Tony takes the blindfold and slides it over Peter’s eyes, messes his hair for good measure. He kisses him as reassurance and settles on the bed between his knees.

“You look so fucking delicious like this, baby boy.”

Peter whimpers, Tony’s hands groping across his naked chest and down to his groin. He palms at Peter’s cock through the fabric of his shorts and dips his fingers under the elastic, teasing down to his ass. There’s no point offering his plaything up to the others if he’s not properly prepared. Peter’s as ready for him as he ever is, his tight little hole stretching easily on Tony’s lubed fingers. He can hear the boy trying to stifle his moans, trying to behave himself. The effort is valiant. With Peter’s eyes covered, Tony doesn’t have to hide the knowing grin stretching across his features anymore.

The urge to scrap the plan and just take Peter himself right there is so strong as he fucks his fingers into Peter’s ass, adding a third because he knows what’s waiting for him. Tony’s got no issue with admitting he hasn’t got the biggest dick on his team; he knows how to make Peter scream all the same. There’s no doubt in his mind that the youngest Avenger will come away from this experience still wanting him more than anyone else.

“Please,” Peter utters, the word slipping from his lips like something forbidden. “I’m ready Mr. Stark,  _please_.”

Tony withdraws his hand painfully slowly, making sure to stretch his fingers as wide as they’ll go for good measure. He leans over Peter, stroking over his restrained wrists and kissing him gently. “I’ve just got to do something.”

“What? Like- are you going somewhere?”

He doesn’t need to see Peter’s eyes to know they’re wide and desperate right now. Tony chuckles, stroking Peter’s cheek and looking him over one more time. He looks like a dream, bound and blindfolded like that with his erection straining against his tight underwear, pre-cum leaking out through the cotton. The others are in for a treat.

“I just need to get something. You’ll enjoy it, I promise.”

Peter whines, wriggling around on the bed, but he doesn’t protest any further. Tony slips out of the room and back into the party like nothing has happened.

 

Thor was the first person Tony approached. The idea sounded so obscene in his head, more debauched than even he had been willing to go in the past - mainly because it was  _Peter_ , their Peter, their precious little Spider-man. Since the team had gotten back together, any of them would easily admit Peter was like a son to their whole collective.

But Thor was different, Tony had reasoned; not just because he knew explicitly that the man had fucked his own brother more times than most other people would be comfortable hearing about (Tony certainly enjoyed that mental image, albeit privately) but because he came from a different place, a different culture. Their earthly taboos meant very little to him. It helped that Peter had admitted to crushing on the demigod for years, in the aftermath of Tony suggesting they get another one of the team involved. If he’d only been able to win over one of them, Thor was a surefire winner from all sides.

And he’d been so, so easy to convince. He’d only had to get a few strong drinks flowing between them - for personal courage more than anything - and start whispering dirty, suggestive things in Thor’s ear about sharing Peter like a spoil of battle between them. The Asgardian had been extremely compliant, even enthusiastic.

The three of them would have been a fun night, but Tony is Tony, and he isn’t willing to stop until he’s pushed every boundary.

He crosses the compound to where Thor’s standing at the bar and gives him a gentle instruction, too quiet for anyone else to hear, of where to go and what to do. One down.

Tony skipped asking Bruce for obvious reasons, and the girls. As much as he’d still be up for a roll in the sheets with Natasha should she ever want it, he wants tonight to be about Peter. He doesn’t want anyone else’s attention elsewhere.

Clint was a no go - he tried, subtly, but there was no getting the man to be disloyal to his wife, so he moved on fast - and he didn’t even try Rhodey. Tony doesn’t think he’d ever be able to look his best friend in the eye again if Rhodey ever found out half the things he got up to behind closed bedroom doors.

Sam had been up for it in  _theory._ But now Tony’s standing beside him in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, and the guy is looking weary at the idea.

“I dunno, man.” He shifts uncomfortably where he’s stood. “It’s kinda fucked up, no? He’s just a kid.”

Peter is definitely not just a kid. Tony’s seen him on hands and knees, begging for a taste of his cock. He’s had him sneak into his room at night and wake him up with his tongue buried between Tony’s ass cheeks, using his super strength to hold him still. He’s had him in the back of his car, in an elevator, and in a bathroom stall at the UN headquarters. The idea that Peter (his beautiful, slutty little Peter) at 17 years old, a fully fledged member of the Avengers and laying his life on the line almost weekly, is still a child is simply prosperous.

“It’s your loss, Wilson. Seriously. Once in a lifetime event.”

“Nah, Stark. I’m not going to do anything to stop it, but count me out.”

He’s running out of time - if he leaves Peter much longer, he’s going to get bored and escape his restraints - so he gives up the argument. This isn’t supposed to be a cruel trick.

Tony’s just rounding a corner back to the party when he feels someone fall into step behind him. Whipping around, Tony finds himself suddenly pinned to the wall by a metal hand.

“Barnes,” he says dangerously, but his doe eyes are wide and uncertain, betraying his tone. He has no idea what to expect from the sergeant - last time they’d been this close a few months earlier, Bucky had fucked him against the wall and left without saying a word. The time before that, he’d tried to kill him. He’s still not entirely comfortable having the man on their team, but he knows better than anyone that compromises have to be made.

“Thor told me to speak to you,” Bucky says. Of course he fucking did. “Says you’re up to something I might be interested in.”

Barnes has a cocky smile on his face that Tony hates because it’s far more attractive than it has any right to be, especially for a man he hates so much.

Or at least, should hate, because of everything. Lately he’s been more forgiving - it’s something to do with how good Barnes looks since his stint in Wakanda, and Tony’s libido going haywire around him. Right now, he wants to smack him in the face, or possibly kiss him.

“Did he now?” Tony snarks, practically rolling his eyes. “Invite only event, sorry.”

“Then you should probably invite me,” Bucky teases. He leans in closer, so close Tony can feel his breath against his cheek. He’s got no idea where this is coming from; Barnes is always this unpredicatable, it seems. “I know you’re fucking Parker. You’re obvious.”

Tony’s cock twitches in his pants. He wants to ask how, what gave it away when he doesn’t even spend time around Bucky, but asking would make him look vulnerable. He knows Peter spends more time around the ex-soldier than he’s personally comfortable with and has to put it down to that. Still, Barnes must hear the hitch in his breath, feel the way he tenses, because he presses on, voice low and hungry.

“You know, that kid is a fucking angel. I’ve been jerking off to thoughts of him for weeks.”

Tony curses under his breath as Bucky’s leg slips between his own, thigh pressing against his crotch and grinding against it knowingly. “He’s not yours to jerk off too,” he says through gritted teeth. “He’s mine.”

“Mmm, and from what I gather, you’re looking to share.”

Barnes’ smug face is so infuriating and the idea of letting him get his pretty hands on Peter is almost - only almost - a cause for concern, but Tony can see how to turn this situation around to work in his favour.

“You can join us,” he says, his expression washing over with confidence. He can use Barnes to his advantage, bring in the one player he’s been dying to crack, and then the game can really begin. “On one condition.”

 

Peter’s starting to worry where Tony is. He’s been keeping himself turned on with his imagination, trying to dream up what might be taking Tony so long; some sort of new toy, some sort of costume… he’s sure he’s never going to live down sharing that doctor-patient fantasy he’s had with Tony, not that he’d be complaining if he got his blindfold off and found Tony in scrubs. But they usually saved these kind of games for when they had all night with no fear of being interrupted, when Tony was less worried about getting caught.

He knows Tony cares about him. That he’s not embarrassed by him. That it’d just be difficult if anyone were to know about the two of them… and he can live with that. Most of the time.

The door opens. Peter’s senses are so heightened with the blindfold on, he can hear the handle depress, the soft pad of expensive shoes across the carpeted floor. A shiver of anticipation runs down his spine, lips curling into a smile.

“Tony?”

Tony says nothing, but Peter feels his weight on the mattress. Hot breath against his thighs. He spreads his legs a little wider.

There’s something strange about the hands that roam across his chest, tug at his hair, almost as if it’s not Tony, but Peter knows this is part of whatever game Tony’s cooked up for tonight. He’s probably just nervous. Peter doesn’t want to ruin this before it begins.

He whimpers as a large palm strokes over his neglected cock, hips jerking up in search for more contact. Without hesitation his underwear is being gently pulled down just enough to free his erection, fingers wrapping around his length and stroking him teasingly. He gasps and sinks back into the pillows, fingers gripping tightly at the restraints around his wrists.

It’s not like any hand job Tony’s ever given him before, but Peter’s probably overthinking it. Putting the thought out of his head, he lays back and lets himself get lost in the sensations of it. He rocks his hips up, feeling the heat in his groin already after being left wanting for so long, but he’s determined to stave off his orgasm until Tony says he can let go this time.

Tony’s hand pulls back and Peter whimpers again, desperate for more, but it’s quickly replaced with the wet, enveloping heat of his mouth. With his eyes covered, all he can do is writhe with need and try to repress his need to come as Tony’s tongue swirls around his shaft, noisy and hungry. One large hand holds his hips steady as Tony sucks hard, the other slipping beneath to tease at his balls. Fuck, he’s desperate to hold off, to take as much as his lover is willing to give him.

Peter’s concentrating so hard, he doesn’t hear the second set of footsteps enter the room. Doesn’t notice them stop beside the head of the bed. Doesn’t notice anything at all until there’s breath against his cheek, his cock still buried in Tony’s throat.

Or so he thought.

“You look so hot like this, baby boy. Are you enjoying your punishment?”

“Tony?” Panic courses through Peter like a bolt of lightning. His eyes fly open but he’s staring at nothing but the black of his blindfold as he scrabbles backwards, away from whoever has their mouth around his cock. “What- what’s going on?”

 

Tony hadn’t expected to find Thor on his knees on the bed, already sucking Peter off; that hadn’t been part of his instructions, but it’s a jaw dropping view to walk in on. He stops in his tracks, hovers for a moment in the doorway until Thor glances back without pulling away and smiles around Peter’s cock. Tony’s mouth waters at the sight and he gives a nod of approval for the demigod to carry on, padding as softly as he can to the edge of the bed so as not to startle Peter. He knows his super senses must be already worked up to the point they’re overwhelming him.

The panic is expected too. Tony takes Peter’s blindfolded face in his hands and turns his head so they’re facing each other, even though Peter can’t see him.

“It’s okay, baby. You’re alright,” he murmurs, drawing him into a brief kiss. “I’m never going to let anyone hurt you.”

“Who is that…?”

The tremble in Peter’s voice is almost enough to make Tony call the whole thing off.

“Exactly who you wanted it to be,” Tony reassures him, glancing down at Thor. He’s sat back on his haunches, watching in patient silence. Tony knew the man would respect Peter, respect Tony’s wishes, but he can’t deny he also finds Thor’s obedience a turn on. He gives Thor another nod, pleased as the other man starts slowly wraps his hand around Peter’s cock once more to stroke him back to hardness.

“Hello, Peter,” Thor says softly, leaning down to kiss his thighs. The sound of his voice has Peter gasping and Tony sees him shiver, hands reaching out for something to grab. Tony offers his own, tangling their fingers together.

“See? You’re alright.”

“Is that…” Peter whispers, shuddering as Thor kisses the base of his cock. “Oh my god.”

“Mmm hmm.” Tony’s smirking to himself as he watches Thor swallow Peter’s cock again with practiced ease. He reaches down and cards a hand through the man’s short hair, pushing his head further down; he doesn’t even gag. Tony can’t help groaning in delight as Thor’s nose sinks into the dark curls at the base of Peter’s shaft and he knows right then, this is the best decision he’s ever made.

He lets Thor suck Peter off a while longer until the kid is putty in their hands, back arching, head pressed back against the wall. He can tell Peter’s getting close.

“Petey,” he says, tipping Peter’s chin up. “You’re not going to come yet are you?”

“No,” Peter breathes, trying to squirm away from Thor’s mouth again.

“That’s right, no. No what?”

Peter whines and buries his face in Tony’s shoulder.  “No, Daddy.”

Thor moans around Peter’s cock, eyes shooting open to look at Tony in surprise. Fuck, he hadn’t mean for Peter to call him that, not in front of someone else at least - he’d expected Peter to call him Mr. Stark, maybe  _sir_  - but he can see Thor likes it just as much as he does. Peter’s face is flush with embarrassment. Tony glances between the two of them, smirk playing on his lips. “Good boy. Daddy doesn’t want to have to punish you again.”

Thor turns his attention to Peter’s hips before he can push him all the way over the edge, biting bruising marks into his pale skin. His hands explore further down to grope at Peter’s ass, careful to avoid touching him anymore and ending the whole thing far too quickly.

After all, they’re still waiting on a few more participants.

 

The door opens one last time. Peter hears it this time, breaking away from kissing Tony. A streak of panic runs through him once again, searching the darkness of the blindfold as though he might see through it if he tries hard enough.

“Shhh, shhh,” Tony murmurs into his ear. “I’ve asked a few more people to join us. You’re going to treat them real good, aren’t you baby?”

He inhales sharply, biting his lip hard at the thought of it. He’s already dizzy with need, desperate for someone - anyone at this point - to fuck his hole after Tony stretched it out so nicely. Nodding his agreement, he’s rewarded with another kiss. His underwear is pulled away completely, his legs spread wider as a hand wraps around his cock once more. He doesn’t know who’s hand it is at this point, but fuck, he needs the contact so badly. Peter tries to buck his hips up into the fist but another hand holds him down.

There’s a quick exchange of words, a string of expletives, and Peter strains to identify the voices. Someone kisses him, but it’s not Tony this time. He feels the rough of their full beard against his chin, tastes wine on their breath. Another hand roams across his stomach, nails teasing across his skin. It could be anyones. He can’t fight how dirty that makes him feel, how much it turns him on. He’s been hard for so long his cock is already starting to ache with need.

“I want you to fuck his mouth.”

That’s Tony’s voice. Even unable to see him, Peter loves the sound of Tony making demands, the thought of him ordering the others around. Obediently he opens his mouth, tongue hanging out, satisfied with the groan it draws out of whoever is standing on his right. Two fingers dip between his lips, plunging into his mouth almost deep enough to make him choke. Peter wastes no time suckling on them, cheeks hollowing and hungry sounds spilling out around them.

“Good boy.”

Thor. He knows that accent even muttered so darkly, right against his ear. A hand on his jaw turns his head to the side and the two fingers are removed from his mouth, replaced with the thick head of an unfamiliar cock. He stretches his lips wider, tries to accommodate the girth of it as it slides to the back of his throat, but he can’t help gagging around it. Thor murmurs encouragement in his ear, the hand on his cock moving lower to tease at his balls. The sensation of so many hands on him makes every touch feel like it burns his skin.

“Go on. Whatever you want,” Tony says, and Peter doesn’t have time to try and work out who he’s talking to.

Suddenly the fabric of his boyshorts is being tugged at hard, hard enough for him to hear them tear. Something cold presses against his slick hole, pushing inside. There’s nothing he can do but gasp and whimper around the thick cock in his mouth, shift against the sensation. At first Peter thinks it must be some sort of toy - a waste when there’s so many people in the room who could be fucking him themselves - but as he clenches around it, something else sliding inside him beside it and starting to fuck into him, he realises it’s metal. Metal fingers.

He can’t help himself, a shiver running down his spine as Bucky’s fingers take him crashing over the edge, his hot come spilling out onto his stomach, onto whoever’s hand is still jerking his oversensitive cock. Peter sobs around the cock jammed in his mouth, tears in his eyes. They soak into the blindfold before they have any chance to fall, but he has to pull back to breathe, away from whoever’s fucking his mouth as he rides out the waves of pleasure on Bucky’s metal fingers. His head falls back against the wall, saliva dripping down his chin and his whole body trembling.

“I’m sorry,” Peter whimpers, hips still spasming sporadically as he comes down from his orgasm. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.”

“Oh baby boy,” Tony says, playful but dangerous. “Believe me, you will be.”

 

Tony feels an unanticipated surge of jealous burn through him as Peter comes around Bucky’s fingers; if it had been anyone else he might not have felt so strongly, but it damn near pisses him off that it’s Sergeant Barnes that breaks Peter, makes him so disobedient, and ruins his favourite pair of Peter’s underwear in the process.

“Clean up that mess, Barnes,” he orders, eyes dark with his jealousy. It’s made worse by the smug look on Barnes’ face as he leans down to lick Peter clean. He starts with his belly, holding Peter still with his free hand, fingers still buried in his ass. His tongue laps across Peter’s skin where Thor’s hickey’s are already starting to fade, then moves on to Peter’s cock, swallowing it down and suckling it clean before it can start to soften. Peter’s hips twitch upwards and he lets out a breathless cry, too sensitive to carry on.

That’s not going to play, Tony thinks. They’re carrying on whether he can handle it or not.

It’s lucky Peter’s so young; Tony knows from experience he’ll be ready to go in no time. He unties one of his restraints, his wrist still bound but free from the bedpost, and looks over at the other side.

“Cap, you wanna get that?”

His dark eyes meet Steve’s bright blue ones, heavily hooded with lust. He makes quick work of the other restraint, offering it out to Tony.

“Steve?” Peter stammers, looking about himself despite the fact he can’t see.

Steve’s thick cock is still dripping with Peter’s saliva as he tries to figure out whether or not he’s right about who else is in the room with him. It feels like a dirty trick to keep his eyes covered like this, but he just looks so beautiful wrapped up in the silk blindfold and the wrist restraints. Tony uses the two silk ribbons to pull Peter towards him until he’s upright, knees splayed either side of himself.

“Mmm, that’s right. Do you like sucking Captain America’s cock, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Peter breathes. Tony sees Steve’s shoulders shake as a shiver runs through him.

“Do you want more?”

“Yeah,” Peter says again, hands groping the bed to stabilise himself. “Please, daddy.”

Thor’s stroking himself but Tony sees his hand squeeze down hard at the nickname. He can definitely work with this. He brushes his fingers playfully under Peter’s chin, drawing him gently forward, then yanks on the silk ties once again so he falls helplessly onto his elbows, his face in the mattress and his pretty ass displayed for all of them.

“You’d better ask Captain Rogers if you want him to fill you up.”

Peter whimpers again, nods in compliance. Tony can see Steve’s face heat up, but he’s transfixed on Peter like a hungry animal. For weeks, Tony’s seen that same look in the Captain’s eyes, mixed with guilt and shame and a desperation to pretend he’s not lusting after a teenage boy. At least Barnes has been good for something; he doubts anyone else would have been able to convince Steve to play along with this.

“Captain Rogers?” Peter says in a quiet voice. Tony runs a hand through his messy hair, petting his little plaything. “Please, will you fuck me?”

Tony swears he hears Steve curse under his breath. The Captain moves onto the bed behind Peter, pressing his cock to the crease of Peter’s ass and rocking against it. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Peter is noisy as Steve pushes into him slowly, trying to stifle his cries, fists balling in the bedcovers. He’s not used to taking anything that size but his pretty hole spreads for it wantingly until the Captain is buried half inside him. He pulls back and fucks into Peter again, forcing himself deeper. Bucky kneels at the edge of the bed, taking Peter’s soft cock into his hand and stroking it in time with Steve’s thrusts, working it back to hardness as Peter drools into the sheets.

Straining against the fabric of his suit pants, Tony’s dick demands attention. He hastily undoes his fly and pulls his weeping erection out, grabbing Peter’s jaw and lifting his face towards it. “You’re so noisy, baby boy. You don’t want anyone else to hear, do you?”

He doesn’t leave Peter time to reply before he’s pressing himself past the boy’s lips, thrusting deep into the wet heat of his mouth.

The sensation pulls a deep, long overdue groan from Tony’s throat. There’s no steady rhythm, not with Steve thrusting into Peter’s ass and Barnes working his cock. He’s released the silk ties for now in favour of fisting a handful of Peter’s hair as he slides against his tongue and Peter’s bracing himself against the bed but Tony can see him shaking slightly, overworked already.

“That’s it baby,” he murmurs, stroking Peter’s cheek. “Nice and slow.”

Peter’s hard again already, moaning around his length as Steve’s thick cock stretches him wider than he’s ever been. Tony knows the size of, can almost feel it in his memory. It’d be so easy to get off like this. Spill his load into Peter’s mouth and be done. But Tony wants to wait, wants to drag this out until his baby boy is used and spent and trembling in his arms. Tony pulls away again before the pleasure takes him too far and Peter’s left gasping for breath.

Not for long, because Thor quickly steps into Tony’s place and offers himself up to Peter’s mouth. He swallows him down eagerly. Steve’s pounding into him now, his thrusts more erratic, forcing Peter forward. He chokes out a strangled moan as Thor’s cock hits the back of his throat.

“Do you like that, Peter?” Thor says, meeting Steve’s thrusts with his own, holding Peter’s head still.

Steve pants, damp hair flopping over his face, one hand gripping Peter’s hip hard enough to bruise. Tony can tell he’s close now. His body jolts, his pace slowing as his orgasm builds. He looks up and meets Tony’s eyes and he’s done, a guttural groan as he fills Peter’s ass with his hot come. Tony holds his gaze until Steve’s eyes fall closed. Ignores his name on Steve’s lips. Peter’s legs are shaking beneath him but Thor’s holding him up by his hair, still fucking his mouth slow and deep. He’s mewling around the thick of it, tugging back against Thor’s hand to break away but Thor gives him no chance, sliding his dick even deeper into Peter’s throat until his nose is buried in the blonde curls around the base of it.

When Steve can bear to pull out he drops back onto the mattress, panting raggedly and stroking his softening cock in post-orgasm bliss.

“That was fucking beautiful,” Bucky purrs, wasting no time slipping two fingers into Peter’s abused hole and plugging it up before Steve’s seed can spill out down his thighs. “Let’s clean you up.”

Thor finally steps back, helps Bucky flip Peter over onto his back. The blindfold slips up on one side, enough to expose one wide, dark eye, and Tony sees him looking desperately around the room. He kneels beside the bed and turns Peter’s face to look at him only before he slips the blindfold back down.

“You’re doing so well baby,” he purrs, stroking Peter’s cheek. He leans down to kiss him and tastes the salt of Thor’s pre cum on his tongue.

Peter stutters into Tony’s mouth, turns his head to the side.

“ _Mr. Stark,_ ” he cries out suddenly, arching his back. Barnes has Peter’s thighs hooked around his shoulders, his face buried between his ass cheeks. Tony curses as he watches Bucky’s tongue lapping into Peter’s stretched hole, sticky ribbons of Steve’s load on his lips.

“Jesus,” Tony groans. Peter’s fingers scrabble for something to grip, finding Tony’s hand and holding onto it desperately tight. He squirms and giggles, rocking his hips back into Bucky’s tongue greedily. “You always been such a little cumslut, Barnes?”

“He has,” Steve breathes, still sitting comfortably at the head of the bed and stroking his half soft cock, watching the display before him. “As long as I’ve known him."

Thor brushes his cock against Peter’s lips again, Peter responding by eagerly mouthing at it, tongue flicking across the head. He reaches his free hand up to take the length of it in his fist, jerking it slowly and curiously until Thor’s leaning into the touch with one knee up on the bed. Peter gropes Thor’s balls, drawing them into his mouth and suckling on them, moaning at the feel of Bucky’s tongue fucking into his ass.

Tony’s hand slips down to his cock again, squeezing it to ease the desperate throbbing. It’s so neglected that it’s starting to ache but he loves to be this hard, this needy. He knows he’ll have Peter all to himself again before the night is out. 

 

None of them are expecting the door to go a fourth time, but this time Peter doesn’t react, still sucking Thor’s balls and rocking back against Bucky’s mouth desperately.

“Fuck, man.” Sam’s standing in the doorway with his hand over the bulge of his cock, already hard in his pants. He looks around the group with a dark, hungry look in his eyes. “You all are so fucking loud, how the fuck am I supposed to stay away?”

“Glad you could join us after all,” Tony smirks. “Lock the door behind you.”

Sam wastes no time pushing his pants down to his knees and Tony lets go of Peter’s hand so he can suck Sam’s cock and get him worked up whilst both Peter’s holes are busy; he’s got a beautiful cock, slim but long and curved and working it to full hardness is a welcome distraction from his own needy dick. He can see Steve out the corner of his eye, getting visibly frustrated at the sight, hard again despite just dumping his load in Peter’s ass five minutes before. Good. He wants the Captain to suffer a little.

“Daddy,” Peter whimpers, catches Tony’s attention. Thor hisses as his hips twitch forward involuntarily and he reaches down to pinch the head of his cock before he loses himself too soon. Peter’s clearly noticed the effect it has on the demigod. “Daddy please, I need more. I wanna be filled up again,  _please_.”

Thor doesn’t need to be told twice. Suddenly he’s taking hold of the silk ties on Peter’s wrists and dragging him away from Bucky’s mouth, easily lifting him with one arm around his waist. Peter whines at the loss of Bucky’s tongue but Thor sits on the bed and drags him into his lap so they’re chest to chest. Peter feels his rough hands squeezing two tight against his ass cheeks as he parts them, the swollen head of his huge cock slipping just inside Peter’s saliva-slicked asshole.

“I’m not going to last,” Thor says hotly into his ear, holding him up above his lap. Peter groans, tries to push his hips back down and take more of the demigod’s cock but Thor’s grip is too strong. “Tell me how much you want it.”

“Please,” Peter begs, panting as he tries again to push down. “I need your cock in me. Please stop teasing me.”

Thor concedes, lets go so Peter can sink down, ass swallowing his dick. He’s not as thick as the Captain and Peter’s abused hole takes him easily, but he’s longer and Peter feels the burn as he’s stretched even wider, filled even deeper, Thor’s hands forcing his hips down until he’s sat in his lap. He lifts him again and forces him back down, filling him to the hilt over and over. Peter can’t move, can’t get any grip against the bed, completely at the man’s mercy as he bounces up and down on his cock, his insides burning. It hurts so bad, but Thor wraps one rough hand around his cock and it’s just enough to make it feel so fucking good. The angle has Thor’s cock head slamming his prostate with every thrust, and he has to try hard not to come again. He doesn’t want to let Tony down a second time.

“I want to come on your pretty face,” Thor whispers to him. Peter shudders, hiccuping as Thor’s cock drives into him over and over. He wants Thor to empty himself into his ass, wants to be used like a fucking dumpster by Tony’s friends, to be licked clean again by Bucky’s skilled tongue or plugged up and left like that, but he’s in no position to deny what Thor wants.

He couldn’t if he wanted to. Peter’s hoisted from the bed in one swift movement and then he feels his knees collide with the carpet, legs splayed out either side of him. Thor’s forcing his cock into Peter’s mouth again, resting it against his tongue as he jerks himself desperately to the edge. The first spurt of come hits the back of Peter’s throat, salty and hot, but next hits his cheek, his lips, his hair. He can feel how swollen his lips are from the abuse as he laps them clean. His ass is twitching from the emptiness but it doesn’t last long, a hand in his hair jerking him forward until he’s on all fours again and then there’s another cock forcing its way inside his sore, stretched hole.

 

Tony sits back against the end of the bed stroking himself as he watches Sam take Peter without so much as a word, filling him up again. Where Steve was gentle and slow when he first fucked into him, Sam is forceful and uncaring, his hips slapping against Peter’s ass as he takes him raw, slicked with nothing but Tony’s saliva. Bucky takes his mouth, having waited patiently, feeding Peter his cock and letting Sam’s thrusts do the work dragging Peter’s head back and forth.

The Captain is up on his feet, his giant cock back at full hardness. He stands behind Bucky, kissing his neck and rubbing himself up against Bucky’s ass. He directs one of Bucky’s metal hand down to Peter’s jaw and Bucky slides two fingers into Peter’s mouth alongside his cock. Peter gags and groans, wet sloppy sounds pouring from his lips as he swirls his tongue around the full load in his mouth. Steve’s other hand finds Bucky’s ass cheeks, parting them and teasing at his hole. Tony gets the feeling he’d take Bucky given the chance but tonight is about Peter and Tony’s not interested in watching anyone else get fucked.

“Captain Rogers,” he beckons, catching Steve’s gaze again. “I think Peter could use another load on his face, don’t you think? Will you paint my pretty boy for me?”

Steve stares at him with wild eyes, silent for a long moment. Tony feels his mouth water, his gaze dragging down to Steve’s hand around his thick cock, the slit dripping white.

“Are you offering to help,” Steve says darkly, wetting his lips. “ _Daddy_?”

Peter moans desperately at the name on Steve’s lips. It’s different coming from Steve, challenging, and Tony’s never one to turn down a challenge. He crawls over to Steve, pulls Peter from Bucky’s cock and kisses him deeply. It’s hard with Sam still slamming into his ass like a desperate animal but he can taste the salt of Thor’s come on Peter’s breath, his own cock leaking with need.

“Open wide baby,” he says to Peter, combing his sticky hair back from his face. “Daddy’s got something for you to eat.”

Peter does as he’s told, tongue hanging out like he’s waiting for a treat. Tony turns to Steve, looks up at him through his long lashes, and he can tell Steve’s longing for him. He’s not going to give him the satisfaction.

He takes the Captain’s thick cock in his hands and jerks it, not taking his eyes off him. It’s been so long since they touched each other but Steve still responds to his touch as he always did, eyes falling half-closed and hips rocking into Tony’s fist like he’s sex-starved. Steve’s hand grips a handful of Tony’s hair and it only takes a few words of encouragement from Tony’s mouth before he’s coming again, shooting thick ribbons of come across Peter’s face. It’s messy with Sam fucking him, some hitting the blindfold, the carpet, his shoulders. Steve’s eyes are locked on Tony as the orgasm rips through him until his knees are shaking and he’s leaning on Bucky for support. Sam follows soon after, pulling out and going still, fingers clawed into Peter’s slim hips as he empties himself across Peter’s ass and back.

He’s pulling up his trousers as soon as the wave of pleasure passes, and Tony can tell Sam’s ashamed, that he won’t be able to look Tony or Peter in the eye for a while. He shouldn’t be - they’re all here, all using Peter like a toy, after all - but he’s not going to be the one to stop him and try and explain that now. Steve’s turned his attention to Bucky, kissing his throat and stroking him, coaxing him to add to the mess across Peter’s face and body.

“No,” Bucky groans, his head falling back onto Steve’s shoulder. “I wanna fuck him. Waited fucking long enough.”

He has. But Peter’s a quivering mess on the floor, sat back on his knees, holding himself up with both hands. Tony pulls him into his arms, brushes his hair back gently as he coos to him. “Think you can do that, baby boy? Think you can take one more cock?”

Peter nods feebly, burying his face in Tony’s shoulder. He’s gone quiet, and Tony knows that to mean he’s exhausted, but Peter’s still rock hard too. If he lets Bucky fuck Peter now, he’s not sure he can push Peter to take him afterwards too - he doesn’t want to break him completely - and he feels that familiar surge of jealousy over the sergeant touching Peter that he can’t place. He could turn Barnes away, tell him he wasted his chance…

“I don’t just want to fuck him,” Bucky says, and he’s addressing Tony directly. He’s got that same look in his eye he had when he approached Tony and demanded to be invited. “I want to fuck him with you.”

The suggestion draws a needy whimper out of Peter and for the first time since they started, his face colors with embarrassment. Tony’s cock twitches at the thought of the two of them filling Peter together, pressed tight against one another.

Fuck, he shouldn’t even be considering denying Barnes what he wants. He’s enjoyed this, been more involved than any of them. Tony should have invited him  _first_.

They move Peter onto the bed again, all touches gentle now he’s almost completely come undone. Sam and Thor have slipped from the room but Steve lingers, watching from where he’s leant against the door. Bucky cleans Peter up with his mouth again, careful not to move the blindfold as he laps the mess from his chin and cheeks, whilst Tony frees his sore wrists from the restraints. He kisses Peter deeply, sharing the taste on his tongue. Tony bites back the surge of resentment, forcing himself to enjoy the sight as he gently presses his fingers into Peter’s overused ass with more lube. If Peter’s going to fit both of them, they’re going to have to take it slow.

 

They do. Peter takes Bucky’s cock first, back to his chest, facing Tony as he straddles Bucky’s hips. Bucky’s smaller than the others and Peter takes him easily and painlessly, with a sigh of pleasure. Tony kneels between Bucky’s legs, his hands roaming over Peter’s chest. He wants to take his time now, wants to worship every inch of his beautiful boy’s body. Peter’s done so well, he deserves it. He kisses the fading finger bruises on Peter’s waist, the teeth marks on his collar bones and shoulders, as Bucky rocks up into him gently. Lining his cock up with Bucky’s, he presses against Peter’s already stuffed opening and eases himself in.

Fuck, it’s so tight. He can feel the twitch of Bucky’s cock inside Peter as he slides alongside it. It’s hot too, so hot he doesn’t know what to do with himself. It’s all he can do to rest his face on Peter’s shoulder as he grinds as deep as he can before pulling out again slowly.

“Relax baby, shhh, shhh,” Bucky whispers into Peter’s ear. He’s got his metal arm around Peter’s waist to hold him steady and he buries his other hand in Tony’s hair, stroking through it calmly. It gives Tony something to focus on, something to ground himself with as the heat threatens to consume him. “You can do this, Pete. You’re doing so fucking well.”

Peter starts to relax around them at Bucky’s encouragement, and soon they’re sliding into him in a gentle rhythm. Peter shivers, both arms wrapped tight around Tony’s neck.

The feel of Barnes’ cock flush against his sends him out of his mind as they fuck into Peter together.  Tony’s never felt anything like it. Slowly they pick up their rhythm, shifting until Peter’s practically lying down over Bucky so Tony can thrust deeper, and he can feel Peter clenching around both of them, unable to do anything but hold on and give into the feeling of being more full than he’s ever been. He can barely even make a sound.

“Tony,” Peter whimpers, so quietly he almost doesn’t catch it. “Please, I’m gonna- can’t last…”

Tony groans, reaches between them to squeeze the base of Peter’s cock. “Not yet, baby. Just hold on for me. Just a little longer.”

He thrusts faster, Bucky matching his speed, grunting in increasing desperation. He’s close too, and Tony’s only dragging it out now because he wants to. He reaches up and pushes the blindfold up out of Peter’s eyes, driving his hips home hard. Peter blinks wearily in the light, his big brown eyes brimming with tears, hands clutching at Tony’s shoulders like he might drown if he lets go.

“That’s it baby boy,” Tony pants. He doesn’t want to close his eyes, doesn’t want to look away from Peter, holding his face still so Peter can’t look away either. Bucky’s thrusts are slowing, inconsistent and sloppy. He’s the first over the edge, his head dropping back and his back arching under Peter. No more holding back. “Come for me, baby. Come for me.”

A sob wracks through Peter’s body as he finally gives in to his orgasm, crashing over the edge, and Tony’s close behind. He keeps his eyes locked on Peter’s for as long as he can, only closing his eyes when he can’t keep them open a second long, claiming the boy’s lips in a desperate kiss. His orgasm hits him hard and strong, his head swimming as him and Peter come together, tangled in each other’s arms. They ride it out like that, Tony still rocking into him even as Bucky stills completely. He can feel the heat of the other man’s come around his cock, still buried deep in Peter’s ass, his mouth watering at the debauched wet sound it makes with each thrust. When he’s spent, he collapses on top of both of them, face buried in his boyfriend’s neck.

He’s almost too tired to function; he can’t imagine how Peter must feel.

Bucky is the first to move, gently rolling the two of them to one side so he can slide free. Peter groans in relief and pulls Tony closer, not even lifting his head. The bedcovers are wrecked, but Bucky takes a moment to tug them out and throw them over Tony and Peter before he starts collecting up his clothes. At some point Steve must have left, and Bucky is as quiet as he can be whilst he dresses.

“You don’t have to go,” Tony murmurs, shifting to rest on one elbow. Peter’s almost asleep curled into him.

“Yeah, I do.” Bucky shoots him a lopsided smile. He leans over the bed and strokes a hand through Peter’s hair. “You two need some alone time.”

Tony doesn’t argue. He just wasn’t expecting Barnes to be so respectful about it.

“If there’s a next time,” Bucky says softly. “I want to be invited.”

“I guarantee it,” Tony chuckles. He doesn’t expect Bucky to lean over and kiss him, but he kisses back lazily, enjoying the rough of the sergeant’s beard against his jaw. Bucky pulls back and winks at him, leaving the room without another word.

He can see why Steve’s so into the guy, at least. One night fucking his boyfriend together isn’t going to resolve all their problems, but it’s definitely made more of an impact than Tony expected. He lays back down beside Peter drowsily, dozing for a while in the wake of his pleasure.

Peter stirs half an hour or so later and Tony opens his eyes to find Peter staring up at him with a lazy smile on his face, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Hey, baby boy.”

“Hi,” Peter says, smile spreading wider.

“How’re you feeling?” Tony strokes his thumb across Peter’s cheek.

“Completely wrecked. Sore as shit,” Peter admits, cheeks coloring pink again at the confession. “Don’t think I’m gonna walk straight tomorrow.”

“You’ll be fine. All your hickeys are already gone, so you probably won’t even feel it in the morning,” Tony teases. “But I don’t think that means you’ll be doing anything ‘straight’. Have you ever?”

He sits up slightly, pulls Peter’s head into his lap, and tries to tidy his hair up with his fingers but finds it completely matted. It takes little coercing to get him up, Peter’s legs shaking underneath him as Tony helps him to the ensuite and into the bath so he can clean him up properly. He’s gentle as he does so, touching him teasingly but not going far enough to turn him on; he doubts either of them can handle that yet.

 

When they’re both clean and dry, Peter picks one of Tony’s t-shirts from the wardrobe to sleep in, taking his time to browse through them as Tony strips the dirty sheets from the bed. This is his favourite part; he can’t deny he loves the sex, but he knows that in the morning everyone will be gone from this end of the compound, all traces of the party cleaned up, and the two of them will be able to wake up together, have breakfast together and act like a normal couple for a little while. Those moments, those stolen moments are the highlight of his life. He knows they have to keep what they do behind closed doors secret (at least, they did, but half the team knows now) but at least he can fall asleep in Tony’s arms and wake up beside him. He chooses an old worn out Stark Industries shirt, because he knows how much Tony loves seeing his name splashed across Peter’s chest, and a pair of Tony’s boxer briefs.

With the bed changed, they crawl into it once more.

“You did so well, kid,” Tony says, kissing Peter’s head as he curls up on his shoulder. The arm around his side is comforting, feels like home. “That wasn’t too much was it? I got worried there for a moment after Wilson fucked you on the floor. ”

It wasn’t, but it almost was. There were a few moments he thought he was going to pass out from the pain, or the pleasure, or both, but he didn’t.

“Uh-uh,” he mumbles tiredly. His body is already healing, and he’s grateful for his powers tonight. Usually he hates how fast Tony’s marks fade from his skin but in the morning, Peter knows he’ll be glad there’ll be no trace of anyone else on him. “I can take anything you give me.”

Tony groans and nudges him playfully. “Don’t, you turn me on again.”

Peter smiles to himself and kisses Tony’s shoulder. “You enjoyed it too, right? You didn’t get too jealous of me taking  _all_  those other cocks?”

A grumble lets him know Tony most definitely did get jealous. Tough, Peter thinks. It was Tony’s fantasy, after all. If he’s upset about it, it’s what he deserves.

“Still not better than yours though,” he says, reassuringly. Just to be safe.

“Not even Barnes?” Tony teases, shifting so he can look Peter in the eyes. Peter’s always lost in how expressive Tony’s face is, how beautiful, and how completely oblivious he really is to it. “You got pretty excited about the idea of both of us fucking you.”

Peter’s face goes red again and he can’t help looking away, anywhere but at Tony. He supposes in light of what they’ve done tonight, a confession is probably due. “Mmm. I’ve… thought about it before.”

“Oh, really? With Barnes?”

“Yeah,” Peter admits sheepishly. He bites his lip, eyes closing in embarrassment. “I might’ve… might’ve said something to Bucky about it.”

“What?”

Suddenly Tony’s sitting up. A spark of panic shoots through Peter and he locks eyes with Tony again. His heart hammers in his chest, horrified he might have just said something very wrong. “Not like- just, it was just the two of us here and we’d had a few drinks, and maybe - maybe I was a little tipsy? And I just sort of… started talking about you. I didn’t mean to, I know I’m not supposed to.”

Tony doesn’t look completely convinced of Peter’s innocence, but he doesn’t look angry; he seems amused, more than anything.

“We were just… talking about fantasies. And that was one of his. Not with me and you though, not necessarily? I guess I just put the idea of you and me in his head.”

Peter waits for Tony’s response, waits for him to say something, tell Peter off or get upset or something, but he doesn’t. He simply rolls his eyes and kisses Peter’s head, settling back down into the bed. Peter cuddles back into his chest and holds onto him as his heart calms back to its normal rhythm.

“I’m not ashamed of you, you know,” Tony says. He strokes Peter’s face, lifts his jaw until their lips meet, kissing him tenderly before he goes on. “You know I only don’t want it spread around for your own sake. If you want to tell people, just… be careful about it. Think it through. But I won’t stop you.”

Peter smirks, hides his face once more. “It’s kinda too late for that, I think they  _all_  know now, wouldn’t you say?”

“You know what I mean,” Tony teases, settling down and pulling the covers up over them properly. “What I mean is, no harm, no foul. The only thing I am sort of mad about is the drinking. You’re not old enough for that, you know.”

“Oh, come on.” Peter rolls his eyes as he starts to drift off.

“I mean it baby boy,” Tony says. He’s falling asleep too, Peter can hear it in his drowsy voice. “Can’t have you misbehaving like that. Might just have to punish you all over again.”

Peter just smiles against Tony's chest. He can't say he's not looking forward to it.


End file.
